


Common Enemy

by buckyismymainman



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Red Hood doesn’t seem to trust you and you don’t get why.  He’s a complete ass to you, but you’re determined to prove him wrong and show him that you deserve to be a hero like Batman and the others.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Had someone told you that you would be a masked vigilante one day you would have laughed in their face and told them that they were crazy. You didn’t see yourself leaping from rooftop to rooftop with a domino mask on taking down the likes of Joker, Riddler, and Poison Ivy. You were just going to leave that to the professionals.

Then there was the night that had changed your life. The night you had been captured by the Joker had been one of the scariest events in your entire life. You had been prepared to die that night, had hoped the Joker wouldn’t be in the mood to draw out the torture. He had captured you and a few other people who hadn’t managed to be as lucky as you. Maybe the gods were smiling down upon you that night or maybe you just had sheer dumb luck.

Batman and Red Robin and broken through the windows of the warehouse where Joker had you held. Red Robin had helped you escape while Batman did the brunt of the dirty work. You had followed Red Robin to the safety of the outside world. “Commissioner Gordon will be here soon with the GCPD, they’ll take your statement and escort you home.”

You had grabbed Red Robin’s cape to stop him before he could leave you outside alone. “Wait, please.” He turned to you, and for a moment you wished that you could see his eyes, to see if you could discern what he was feeling at the moment. “How do I thank you?”

“It’s just apart of the job, just wait here and everything will be all right.” Then he was heading back for the warehouse to help Batman with whatever was left to deal with.

Commissioner Gordon arrived with backup and he took your statement as Red Robin had predicted and then had an officer escort you back to your apartment. Your brush with danger was over and you were safe… okay well that was a lie.

You couldn’t sleep that night, the thought of Joker and other villains keeping you awake. Grabbing your computer you began to research on the crimes committed in Gotham and how many were like Joker. Page after page on Google was filled with information of Gotham’s underground activity. Riddler, Catwoman, Black Mask, they were all listed and all threats to the safety of those living in your city.

You could no longer sit by as a concerned citizen, your brush with death that night had proven that. No, you needed to be out there doing what Batman and the Robins did, what the Justice League was doing. You were no longer just going to sit on the sidelines and watch as the crime unfolded.

Months were spent on training, you weren’t going to go to Batman without a little background on how to defend yourself. The Dark Knight would probably laugh in your face if you came unprepared and said you wanted to fight crime. When you felt like you were fully prepared to go to him you climbed the building where the GCPD had situated the Bat-Signal and waited. 

“Mind telling me what a civilian is doing here?” The voice had come from nowhere, a figure appearing out of the shadows. Batman stood before you, but this time he was alone.

You squared your shoulders and said, “I want to be like you.” He had just stared at you and you twitched slightly. “Look, I know that this is probably crazy to you, but you and Red Robin saved me from Joker a few months back. That entire night I couldn’t sleep thinking about the other people who hadn’t been as lucky as I was. I can’t just sit by while more lives are lost when I could have been doing something all along.”

“Just because you have a reason and the conviction doesn’t mean you’ll be a good candidate for this lifestyle. Take my advice and go home.”

He turned to leave, but you stopped him, “I just want to help. I took self-defense classes and I’m working through different martial arts. I knew you wouldn’t take me on with no experience. Just give me a shot, a chance to prove to you that I can do this, that I am serious.”

Batman was quiet as he studied you, saw the urgency in your eyes. He nodded his head, “You’ll have a probationary stint, you will not learn our identities, you will train with us, and if I deem you worthy then you can join. Not before and not after.”

Relief surged through you. “Thank you, I won’t let you down.”

Batman promised to find you and a week later you began your training. Red Robin had been surprised to see you enter the Batcave with your gym attire on. Batman had lost his cowl for a domino mask and a suit that he could help train you in. The newest Robin was also in charge of training, and he was ruthless. He tormented you with comments calling you pathetic and a waste of his time. 

He was what? Twelve? But he talked as if he were the same age as Batman.

Nightwing was easier to stomach than Robin and even Red Robin showed patience in training you to use the technology. Batman would help you on occasion, but he preferred to watch or wasn’t in the cave at all to fulfill his duties to the city.

“Who’s the newbie?” A voice came from the entrance you came in on nights you were training with the crew. All of you turned to see Red Hood sauntering in. “Did Bats adopt another charity case?”

Anger surged through you, “I’m not a charity case and for your information, I am not a child. I am a grown adult.”

Red Hood snorted, “Sure. So why’s the charity case here?”

Nightwing grabbed your arm and tugged you back as you went to lunge for Red Hood. You didn’t care if he was a member of this team he was an asshole. At least with Robin, he had some shred of respect for you. Red Hood just seemed to want to push your buttons and it was working. “Come on, Y/N,” Nightwing led you back to the sparring ring while Red Hood went to talk with Batman. “Red’s not worth getting riled up over. He’s only saying those things to get a reaction from you, it’s better to just leave it alone.”

You rolled your shoulders and began punching at the gloves on Nightwing’s hands, “Yeah well the jackass could be a little more gentlemanly.”

“I heard that!” Red Hood called over to you.

“Good!” You whirled. “I wanted you to hear it.”

Red Hood removed his hood and looked at you with a blank face. You thought briefly that he was handsome, and the shock of white hair in his bangs added to his look, but then he opened his mouth and ruined it for you, “Listen kid-”

“Kid!” You cried in outrage.

“Why don’t you just stop this nonsense now and go running back to mommy and daddy or whatever place you call home and forget about this,” the room had gone silent listening to Red Hood speak. 

Their eyes turned to you now to see how you would respond. Anger burned through your veins, “Who hurt you? Who hurt you so bad that you would insult someone you don’t know and put them down for trying to do something good? To do something right?”

For the first time, you saw a real emotion flash across his face. Anger. He pointed a finger at you, “To you this is some kind of game. Admit it. You see the superheroes and vigilantes running around saving the day and you want that same fame and glory for yourself. You don’t know what it’s actually like. Why don’t you ask Nightwing how he got into this? Or Batman here? Red Robin? Robin? We all have stories that have led us to this moment, a reason that propelled us forward. What caused you to join? Did you want a superhero identity? Bored with your mediocre life that you think becoming one of us will give you the thrill you need?” He scoffed, “Just stop lying to yourself and us and go back to your life.”

You swung down out of the ring and grabbed your stuff, Red Hood smirking and Nightwing calling your name. You stopped in front of Batman and looked up at him. “I’ll be back tomorrow night, but that asshole better not be here.” The smirk slipped from Red Hood’s face as you walked past him and out to the fresh air above.

You furiously swiped at your eyes as angry and frustrated tears rolled down your cheeks. You had done nothing to this man, he hadn’t even heard you out and yet he stood there and said that you didn’t have what it took to be a hero, to protect people. He didn’t even know who you were and he was judging you based on nothing. You took in a deep breath. No more tears. You were going to prove this asshole wrong, you were going to prove that this wasn’t some joke to you.

Back in the Batcave, the others glared at Jason. He looked at them and asked, “What?”

Damian took off his mask and shook his head, “Look, I may not have liked it at first either, but Y/N has come a long way in a short amount of time. They’re working hard to be where they are right now and you just steamrolled them as if they were some type of joke.”

“Oh come on Damian, we’ve seen this before. People who want this lifestyle, who want the glory, but then give up when things become too real for them. It’s the same with this Y/N person.”

Tim shook his head, “Y/N was held captive by the Joker, they watched as he killed five other people before we got there and saved them. We didn’t hear anything out of them until they showed up at the Bat-Signal one night saying they wanted in. They didn’t want to sit by and watch as more people were hurt or injured or killed. Y/N deserves to be here.” With that, he stood and headed upstairs.

“Whatever,” Jason said. “The first night they’re on patrol my point will be proven.”

ONE YEAR LATER

“I would have had him!” You shouted as you and Red Hood stepped into the Batcave. You pulled your mask off and tossed into onto a tabletop. Damian and Dick had been watching the scanners that evening helping you as you had weaved through the city on your motorcycle. “I’ve been chasing this lead on where Joker went and you blew it for me!”

“He wasn’t going to talk!” Red Hood shouted at you. Despite having been on the team for a year and showing Red Hood that you were not just in this for fame or glory he still hated you and refused to reveal his identity.

He didn’t trust you.

And that’s why you refused to work with him. If he didn’t trust you then you couldn’t trust him. Bruce respected your wishes and you mainly went out with Dick or Tim and sometimes even Damian. You got along with the boys and you had gained their trust and respect. The night after Red Hood had chased you away Damian came by your apartment

It had been a shock to see Robin tapping on your window so late into the evening. You quickly let him in and he awkwardly said he had come to check on you. The gesture had surprised you because at the time you thought that Robin didn’t really care for you. The two of you had conversed and Damian then revealed himself to be Robin. The revelation that Bruce Wayne’s son was one of the Robins had given you quite the shock, then it settled in that Batman had to be Bruce Wayne and you had needed to sit down.

Damian wound up staying the night because he had become too tired to travel all the way back across Gotham to get home. Dick had come by in the morning after insisting he come get Damian instead of you bringing him home. The two of you had conversed quietly while Damian still laid sacked out on the couch.

“I’m surprised he told you,” Dick’s arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the sleeping boy. “Damian doesn’t open up to people easily.”

“I can tell,” you said wryly.

After that moment the others had let you in more and treated you like family. Going so far as to let you stay in the mansion some nights after patrol when you were too tired to go back home. Alfred would bring you your favorite foods and drinks while Damian and you would sometimes sit quietly and read together. 

You thought that this would be a step in the right direction with Red Hood, but a year later and the two of you were still bickering with each other.

“What’s it going to take for you to finally trust me and actually let me do what I was trained to do?” You asked him, hands on your hips as you stared him down. After that first encounter with him, you were no longer afraid to throw things back at him. “You said I wouldn’t last, that I was only here for the fame, well guess what Hood? I’m still here and I’m not doing it for the fame! I’m barely in the magazines unlike the rest of you all because I stick to the shadows. I don’t see out the high profile villains unless Bruce asks. I’m doing this to keep Gotham safe.”

“You’re just going to get yourself killed,” he fired back. “You run around Gotham thinking that this is some sort of game-”

“Game?” You shook your head. “This isn’t a game to me Hood, these are real people with real lives that are in danger. I am doing the best I can to make sure those people keep getting to live a life they deserve.”

“You’re still just someone playing dress-up,” was all he said before he left the cave to go back to wherever he called home.

A few weeks after your latest blow up with Jason you were cleaning your gear when Tim came running to you. “Damian’s distress signal just went off. I can’t get a hold of Bruce, Dick’s in San Francisco right now, and Red isn’t answering.”

You were up in a second and throwing on your gear, “I’ll go after him. Send me his last know coordinates and keep trying Red and Bruce. I’ll keep you updated on anything I find.”

Tim nodded and hurried back to his spot and began sending you what you needed. With the coordinates locked into your GPS you sped out of the Batcave and toward Damian’s last known location.

Not ten minutes after you left Jason pulled into the Batcave and was barely off his bike before Tim was rushing him. “Whoa dude! Slow it down! Where’s the fire?”

“Damian’s distress signal went off and Y/N’s gone to find him, but I still can’t get a hold of Bruce to let him know.”

“I’ll follow Y/N, just give me Damian’s last known location.” Jason got back on his bike and headed out of the Batcave following after you and Damian.

You arrived at the dilapidated circus tent five minutes before Jason showed up. You stared up at the torn circus tent and heard the laughing of hyenas somewhere close by. The moment you had arrived you knew who had Damian and it felt like your knees were going to give out on you. 

Months spent searching for the Joker and you had finally find him, but only because he had stolen Damian. 

There was movement beside you and when you went to strike Red Hood grabbed your arms and pinned you to the wall. “What the hell, Red?” You hissed when it registered that he was here. “How the hell did you find me?”

“Red Robin told me about Robin, I came as soon as I could.” He looked back at the big top and his grip on you loosened enough that you could get free. “Joker has him then.” You noted his hands tightening into fists. “What’s the plan then?”

“What? Not going to argue with me?” You snapped as you turned your attention away from Red Hood.

“Not tonight, this is more important,” you were glad the two of you at least agreed on that.

“Do you think you can cause a distraction?” You questioned. “Something that would let me slip in practically undetected?”

“Your wish is my command,” he pulled out one of the guns strapped to his waist. “Don’t move until the chaos starts. Robin is probably being held somewhere in the back of the big top. Joker would want to get who Batman is out of him. Let me know when you have him.”

You nodded your head and watched as Jason dashed off toward the tents. You counted silently in your head waiting for the moment you heard gunshots and screaming. Red Hood wouldn’t cause enough of a distraction to bring Joker’s entire army down on him, but you were hoping it was enough to pull most of the people away from Damian.

A loud gunshot rang through the night and then there were more. You could hear semi-automatic weapons going off and shouting as more people headed Red Hood’s way. Taking this as the distraction you needed, you headed in the opposite direction. You slipped inside the semi-dark tent and followed the winding pathways of boxes and junk around.

Damian was nowhere to be seen yet, and you hadn’t run into any of the guards, Red was holding them off nicely for you. You ducked behind some crates when you heard a voice coming out from behind one of the curtains leading to the back of the big top.

“.... hehe our plan is working perfectly. He’s here for the boy, make sure there’s no one else with him.”

“Yes boss,” another voice said before the sound of retreating footsteps met your ears. The first voice headed back the way you had come from while the second headed in Jason’s direction. You knew the first voice was Joker, thanking your lucky stars you headed toward the back where they had come from.

Once there you took a few turns and discovered a larger room filled with costumes and clown makeup and in the middle tied to a chair was Damian. “Robin,” you rushed toward him and began sawing at the ropes with one of the knives you kept on you. He had blood running out the side of his mouth, and his uniform was torn in several places with knife cuts in his skin. It had been clear that Joker had started torturing him. “Robin, can you hear me?”

He groaned, “No, it’s a trap.”

“Shhhh,” you caught him as he fell forward. “Red Hood’s distracting the others, Joker just left this area. Come on, we’re going home.”

“Ah ah ah,” a voice came from behind you and when you turned you saw Joker standing there with a knife in his hands. “Why leave when we’re just getting started?”

You moved so that Damian was behind you, “You’re going back to Arkham where you belong, you sick son of a bitch.”

The Joker threw back his head and laughed, “It’s cute that you actually think I’m going back there. No, no you see I’ve had some time to plan this just right. “I was hoping the Bat would be here so that I could kill him, but this works too. I’ve done it before, I’ve killed one of his little Robins.”

“Yeah well it didn’t stick,” Red Hood was behind Joker now. You didn’t know how he had managed to sneak up behind Joker, but he had a gun held to the back of his head. “Come on Joker, did you really think those d-list goons you call your henchmen could outsmart us?”

Joker seemed put out by the fact that Red Hood had called his men d-listers. “You’ll never make it out of here alive. The boy is going to be dead weight. Look at him he can barely stand.” His laughter echoed in your ears and it grated on your nerve so much that you threw Joker to the ground and held a knife to his throat, Joker seemed thrilled by this.

“I should slit your throat and call it a night,” you growled. “You’re nothing but a stain on humanity and the world wouldn’t mourn you.”

Red Hood pulled you off of Joker, “Get Damian, we need to go. GCPD will be here soon and can clear this place out.” He aimed his gun at Joker and tightened his grip, “Hope you didn’t piss anyone off at Arkham before you left because they’re gonna have a field day when you get back.”

“What’s the fun in life without a few enemies?” Joker’s statement made your face twist up in disgust. How had society let this man live? Red Hood tied Joker to the same chair that Damian had been in so that the GCPD could take care of him.

Jason covered you as the three of you headed for the exit, he took out a few guards, but for the most part the place seemed pretty quiet. “Most of the guards I incapacitated while you were looking for Robin. We should be clear unless backup is on the way.”

You were relieved to hear that he had taken most of the guards. With Red Hood watching your back the two of you managed to slip out unnoticed by a large group of Joker’s goons and back to your bikes. Red Hood helped you secure Damian to your bike and the three of you sped away before the GCPD arrived on the scene. When you glanced back you could have sworn you saw part of the tent on fire. It was in the part that had been on the farther side away from where you had found Damian and the Joker.

“Red?” You said into the comms. “Did you set the tent on fire?”

There was the sound of his chuckle, “Maybe. Maybe I wanted to see the whole damn thing burn to the ground.”

You couldn’t blame him, you wanted to watch it burn to the ground too. Something in the back of your mind told you that the Joker wasn’t done yet with you or Red Hood, but you didn’t want to focus on that at the moment. All you wanted was to get Damian back home so Alfred could check him over for any internal damage.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunshine warmed your face as you headed down the street toward your favorite coffee shop. Fall was fast approaching and you wanted to enjoy the last vestiges of summer for a long as you could before the bitter cold of winter came. You had decided that today was going to be a good day. You had managed to wake up on time, your boss had let you go early, and tonight you were going to Wayne Manor to have game night with your boys.

You weren’t sure when they had become _yours_ but they were family to you now.

As you approached the coffee shop you peered in through the window and saw Tim standing in line with someone slightly taller than him. You could see Tim’s profile as he spoke to the man beside him, but you couldn’t see the others face. Just slightly long, black hair and broad shoulders. You squinted, there was something familiar about the man and that was when he turned his body shaking with laughter.

The air seemed to leave your lungs as you beheld the man under the Red Hood façade. 

Jason fucking Todd.

You thought he was dead. Everyone had heard the story about how Bruce Wayne’s son had been killed. How was he here? How was he Red Hood? You backed away from the window, your mouth hanging open as the sounds of the busy city around you melted away to a dull ringing in your ears.

Tim and Jason must have felt your eyes on them because they turned and saw you gaping at them. Before they could react you turned and ran down the street, pushing past other pedestrians.

For the better part of a year, you had wondered who was behind the mysterious Red Hood. For a year you had been harassed by Jason Todd. You paused around the corner of the building and leaned against it, your eyes falling shut and letting out a puff of breath.

“And why are you running away from me, sweetheart?” Your eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. He was standing before you, one arm braced against the wall, his green eyes peering down at you, a smirk on his face.

You frowned, “I wasn’t running from you.”

His smirk only seemed to grow at the lie that tumbled from your lips, “Are you sure about that?”

Tim caught up just as you pushed Jason back. “Y/N!” He said as he pulled you away from Jason. He could see the murderous intent in your eyes. “Come on, let’s go get some coffee and leave Jay here to his next task.” You didn’t miss the way Tim glared at his brother.

“What’s the rush, Timmy? I didn’t get my coffee either, maybe I’ll join you,” you wanted to punch that stupid smirk right off his face.

“Listen here Todd,” you spat as you pointed a finger at him.

“Y/N,” Tim tugged you back, he knew that you and Jason had a less than stellar relationship when you only knew him as Red Hood, but he wondered what things would be like now that you realized who Red Hood actually was.

You shook Tim off, “You know what, Tim? I’m not really in the mood for coffee right now. I’ll take a raincheck and we can have some on another day when you aren’t out for brotherly bonding time.” Jason’s eyes never left yours as you spoke, and his smirk didn’t go anywhere either. “And I’ve suddenly felt a headache coming on so I don’t think I’ll be able to make game night either.”

“Y/N,” Tim sounded dejected as you stormed off. He turned to his brother. “Do you really have to antagonize them like that, Jay?”

Jason’s eyes followed you until you disappeared around the corner of a building. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Timmy.” Then he headed back toward the coffee shop with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “You coming or what?”

Tim let out a defeated sigh and hurried to catch up to Jason.

Night had fallen and you were curled up on your couch in your favorite PJs watching a movie on Netflix when you heard tapping at your window. Expecting it to be Damian or Tim come to check on you, you paused the movie and went to check. Instead, you were greeted by the man who had become a pain in your ass.

“What the fuck do you want, Todd?” You asked as you shoved open the window to let him in.

He maneuvered himself through the window and pulled off his hood, “I came to check up on you, sweetheart. Seemed kinda mad when you left earlier.”

You narrowed your eyes, “I wonder why.”

He made a _tsking_ sound, “You don’t have to be so hostile toward me. We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Friends!” You spluttered as he moved deeper into your apartment. “Where the hell did you get that idea? Because if memory serves me correctly you once told me that I was nothing but an attention seeker who wanted to become a masked vigilante for the fame.”

He hopped over your couch and put his feet up on the table stealing some of the snacks you had laid out. “And? I didn’t know you. I didn’t trust you. Who’s to say you weren’t just after fame from becoming a masked superhero?”

“You never gave me a chance to prove you wrong!” You cried in outrage.

Jason looked at you and for a moment you wished you could see his green eyes again behind the domino mask. “You weren’t family, I didn’t have to trust you or even give you a chance.”

You placed your hands on your hips, “What’s it going to take for you to trust me, Red?”

He paused, a piece of popcorn halfway to his mouth, “Who says that I don’t trust you?”

“You haven’t really shown me that you do, so I’m assuming you still don’t trust me,” you said.

“Why’d you go after Damian alone the other night?” He asked, changing the subject on you.

“Because he needed help and I wasn’t about to leave him alone to the Joker,” you said without hesitation.

“Suit up, there’s something I want to show you,” he instructed.

“I’m not a dog, you can’t just order me around,” you shot at him, but curiosity was getting the better of you and you headed for your bedroom.

Jason's hood was already back on when you exited from your bedroom and you followed him out the window into the dark night of Gotham. The two of you leapt from roof to roof until you made it back to the circus where Joker had been hiding out. Most of it had been burnt to the ground or cleared out by the GCPD.

“Did the others ever tell you what happened to me?” He asked as he strode forward. No one was here, the Joker had gotten away and wouldn’t risk coming back to this spot now.

You followed after him heading into the big top which was half lying in ruin from the fire. “No, they didn’t,” you wondered where he was going with this.

“I didn’t actually die like the papers said. No one could know how I actually _died_ ,” the last word came out bitter and you could still hear some vestiges of pain in his voice. “Joker had captured me one night, beat me within an inch of my life with a crowbar. He laughed the entire time, like the sick son of a bitch he is. Before Batman could get to me the building Joker had left me in blew up.” Your eyes widened and you bit your lip to keep from gasping. “Ra’s, he… he brought me back. I was different, still am if I’m being honest.”

“Why are you telling me this?” You asked him softly.

He turned to you, and you wished that you could see his face, see the look that was hidden beneath the red metal helmet. “The night we met the others told me what had happened to you. I still didn’t trust you, but I will begrudgingly admit that I trust you now. And I want your help tracking Joker down.”

“I’m not going to kill him,” you said. You knew what type of justice that the Red Hood usually dished out and you weren’t going to be a part of that. “I don’t play that way.”

“I know,” he said, nodding slightly. “And I wouldn’t ask that of you. But I want this psycho off the streets and I know that you do as well. Help me stop him, after all, he is our common enemy.”

You know what it meant for Jason to be offering this to you. The olive branch he was extending to you. “If I agree I want you to stop treating me like I’m an outsider. I’ve proven my worth and I won’t stand around and be bullied by you.”

“Sweetheart, trust me I wouldn’t dream of bullying you.”

You lifted your chin and said, “All right. I’m in. Where do we start?”

There was a banging on your door and you groaned as you pulled your pillow over your head to muffle the sound. Whoever it was would go away eventually and you could get back to sleep. “Sweetheart get your ass up!” At the sound of Jason’s voice, your eyes popped open and you sat up straight.

What the hell was he doing here?

Better yet, why the hell was he here?

You got up and quickly pulled the door open before your nosey, older neighbor called the landlord on you, or tried to come out and converse with Jason. God forbid she ask him if he was your boyfriend. If that happened you were pretty sure you’d rather the floor open up and swallow you whole.

“I didn’t realize that having a truce with you would mean you would wake me up at the asscrack of dawn, Todd,” you said by way of greeting.

That cocky grin was back and this time your heart did things in your chest. Well, that was weird. “Can’t friends share breakfast?” He held up a bag from McDonald’s and you eyed it, your stomach grumbling as the smell of food hit you. His grin only seemed to grow when he heard it.

“Fine, but I get first dibs of whatever you’ve got in there,” you snatched the bag away and left him to close the door behind him. “But seriously why are you here?”

He pulled out a chair at your kitchen table and took a seat waiting for you to finish rifling through the bag and getting out whatever you wanted. “Thought with our newfound friendship and all I could come over and bring breakfast. Plus extend an invitation to game night since you called out last night.”

You passed him the bag and asked what he wanted to drink. “Is that the only reason?” You peered at him over the refrigerator door.

“Maybe I wanted to see what you looked like first thing in the morning, sweetheart.” That made you choke on your own spit and had him chuckling. “Something wrong?”

“Asshole,” you shot. “I’m not up for flirting today, Todd so spit it out or get lost.”

He shrugged and dug into his breakfast, “Maybe I just wanted to hang out.”

“Most people call first,” you grumbled as you also started eating.

“Really then why am I always seeing memes about best friends showing up at one another’s apartments and houses?”

“I’m sorry did I miss the announcement in the paper where it said we had become best friends?” You were grinning at him now wondering where he got this much bravado from.

“Would you like me to put an announcement in the paper because I just gotta call someone at the Gotham Times and it's done,” he looked so serious that you couldn’t contain your laughter.

“Are all the Waynes dramatic like this? Is it just a family trait that I will somehow inherit from how much time I am spending with you all?”

“Dramatic? Sweetheart, I will have you know that most people would find me incredibly charming,” he said with mock hurt.

You hummed and stood from the table, clearing away your dirty dishes, “I have yet to see the charm.”

“Well apparently I haven’t been trying hard enough to charm you,” he had leaned back in his chair. “Maybe I should take you out and give you the full Jason Todd experience.”

You scoffed, “I don’t know, cheap beer at a dive bar and ride on your motorcycle doesn’t really sound all that appealing when I can just do that exact same thing with Dick.” You were taunting him now, liking this new version of banter the two of you were sharing. 

It was so different from your usual banter and it had butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

“Oh sweetheart, I have a few tricks up my sleeves.” He stood and boxed you in, his arms on either side of you, trapping you against the counter. “So what do ya say? You. Me. A date this coming Friday. I’ll show you just how well I can sweep you off your feet.”

You weren’t going to back down from this. It was a challenge, “How about we make a little wager, Todd?”

His eyes lit up with intrigue, “Name your price.”

“If I don’t have a good time you have to clean my suits for a month.” That was your least favorite job when you got home from patrol, especially if you or someone else had bled on your suit.

“All right and if I win and you do enjoy yourself I get an undisclosed favor.”

“Deal,” and with the bet in place the two of you shook on it.


End file.
